The Simpsons
The Simpsons (1989—c.1998), also known as The Stupid show that had 23 Season!!!!!!!!, was an animated monochromatic sitcom, originally rated TV-PG/TV-14, that ran for eight precise seasons before hitting the Mike Scully era, when it entered its ongoing death spiral and became The Homer and Friends Wacky Half-Hour. After hitting the Al Jean era, Homer was put out of focus and the seeds of blandness were planted in his place. The show then became Homer and Marge Marriage Crisises, and began to rely on puns, stilted storytelling, and brutally unfunny jokes at the expense of Homer's stupidity. Today, it's audience, who thoroughly refuses to accept that any remnant of coherent storytelling has long since disappeared from the show, consists mainly of children under the age of 7, elder Vietnam War veterans, lonely divorced housewives, emos, and everyone who was born in the early 1970's, for some reason. Throughout the course of its early seasons the show won several different awards, notably the three D'oh!s, the award for having great material from which other sub-par television shows can steal from, such as Family Guy. It has also won four grammies (but no one cares about grammies). The show as of now is beyond terrible, and it's even embarrassing to be seen watching it. Sadly, many of its once hilarious and memorable characters are now subject to storylines and dialogue that is not in the least bit funny, and obviously composed by the mentally challenged writers of other retarded shows such as Friends and It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Thanks a lot, Seth MacFarlane. History of The Simpsons Early Origins - a role that left Dan bald, fat and impotent.]] The Simpson's show started off as a joke when regular drug store worker Matt Groening met with Tracy Ullman in 1987 when her car broke down by the store. For such a nice car fix, Tracy was in dept toward Matt and eventually decided to invite him over to a KFC for an eat out. Matt drank too much and later that evening confessed to Tracy that his life long dream was to create a robot from scrapped trash cans that would gamble and drink booze... Actually, that was his second dream, the first one being to create a yellow-skinned moron (and I don't have to link this one out to you because you're on the right page). Later the same year, Tracy dumped Matt for Jay Leno, so Matt had to keep working on crappy jobs. As some point, however, something happened, and this the history does not disclose, that made Tracy realize all of the talent Matt Groening had in him, and eventually she decided to give it a shot and invite him and his crappy yellow cartoons to the show. Groening has taken interest in drawing his main character off of Dan Castellaneta when he was visiting Matt and chilling out in his basement. Hence, Homer Simpson was born as a fatal error of cartoon creation. When Tracy saw this abomination, she said Matt had better come up with an excuse to show such a cartoon on television. And Dan kicked his ass right after. In 1988, the Simpson family was finalized and complete. The original set included Homer Simpson's, a happy Greek-turned-Turkish-turned-Muslim with his two wives Patty and Selma, their inbred parents Abe and the other Marge (also called Midge the Bountiful), and their kids: Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Poochie and Hans Moleman. Once again, Matt overdid it, especially insisting on his vision of having Maggie, a 1 year old baby, talk with a British slang in the series, as well as having an anthropomorphic animal within the house. Unlike Seth MacFarlane, however, Groening's childhood passion was not the Huckleberry Hound, hence he did not do the same mistake. Present day study concludes that Matt Groening might have been color-sensitive with enhance vision of yellow before slowly regaining his normal state during the Clinton era. Although this statement was never proved to be true, the Simpson family finally made it to TV screen in 1989, after it was judged explicitly correct and represented an image of middle Americans, not the OJ freaks Matt had in mind (to his bitter disappointment). Matt had to hire his school mates Nancy Cartwright and Yardley Smith to voice respectively Patty and Selma, later on moved to Bart and Lisa, but not limited to (also trying out) Maggie, Santa's Little Helper and Snowball. Castellaneta was covering all the other roles, and Hank Azaria was hired to voice Maggie's pacifier. What follows was a pretty boring sequence of something like four or five first seasons, during which some strange characters, such as Professor Monroe, Lester and Eliza, this long nosed mascot whose name I don't remember, black Smithers, etc., etc. have developed their character traits, only to be cut from the general storyline a couple of years later. You have to take it from me, this Groening guy was a very deranged lunatic, and still is, to this day, a bat fuck weird guy. Fame Years and apogee The show became famous after receiving a lot of pop culture reference injections toward the mid 1990s, starting about sixth or seventh season. Though the main cast changed little (Snowball II replaced Snowball) and Wiggum dyed his hair blue from black while Krusty the Clown somehow got his make-up to become his face, the show lived off the same jokes. And suddenly, they started to become funny, maybe because no other sitcom was airing at the time, beside that lazy propane instructions course, or perhaps a couple or two Sids and Nancies... Whatever it was, the show received a certain boost and by 1995 was considered number one sitcom of yellow-freaked reality. During this time Matt made two episode specials, first the 100th episode, for which he hired an actor named Troy McClure who personally had sex with John Wayne but never admitted it, hence grew up as a child molester... Whom you might remember from some movie somewhere in the something but come on, refresh your memory, you surely remember him from somewhere! And the second show, Behind the Laughter, which revealed things people did NOT know about the Simpson's, notably: . The only person who could've denied it today is Gerald Ford himself, therefore, this must be true.]] * The fact that Bart's real name was Bartolomiej Czej Szymcki; * The fact that Nelson's famous "Ha-haw" was digitally compiled from following phrases: Edna Krabappel's "Hah!", Krusty's "Hey-Hey!", Scratchy's scream when Itchy chops his head off, Ned Flanders saying "Neighbourin-o" sped to 0.025 seconds, the Yes guy saying "Yeeeees!" without the Y and the S, and, of course, Cartwright saying "Ha-haw!"; * The fact that Lisa was given growth hormones since 1989 and also featured in various pornographic footages along with Peter North and Peter Griffin under the nickname Lassie; * The fact that Homer Simpson's middle name was Homer Jay Leno Simpson; * The fact that Mr. Burns could not possibly be alive after being asphyxiated, kicked in the butt, stepped on his right foot, sweated to death, bitten by 25 puppies and Santa's Little Helper, booed by an angry crowd, crushed down by a huge useless robot, stabbed by a wooden stake, shot by Maggie, Smithers and OJ Simpson, beaten up by Homer Simpson, and injected enough morphine to glow alien green during the night; * The fact that the giant egg seen somewhere in a Season 6 episode at the Nuclear Power Plant was actually Ernie the Giant Chicken from Family Guy. They sued each other for a million dollars, and Hank Hill won; * The fact that every member of the Simpson family had a catchphrase, except Lisa, until "Dad!" was introduced in Season 10. * The fact that the show casts exactly 666 characters, is composed of 666 words per each episode, shows Homer 666 times per season if you count every frame of every episode he's in, counts inclusively 666 D'oh! said by Homer since Season 1 up to Season 15, all of which lets us to conclude that the show will run for 666 episodes in total, with 400 being already made (if you take 20 seasons of about 20 episodes for each season), which gives us 200 more episodes, hence... AAUH! TEN MORE YEARS?!? OH, COME ON PEOPLE!!! Despite the fact that it usually takes from 3 to 5 years to a middle-class viewer to get used to the show he or she sees on TV, or maybe due to a big increase in fame starting off with the 11th Season, Groening felt that he finally accomplished something important and that he was also good for something, after all. Rumors have it he proposed to Julie Kavner same year in 1999, only to hear a disgruntled runt from her side. Others would say that this part never happened. More others don't even read this shit, so there is no point I would even go on inventing all these lies mwahahaha... Okely-dokely, up to the next section! From Japan to Brazil or The Great Yellow Decline Basic fact, the Simpson's started to decline around season 9, when Groening let the main project go and concentrated on side sitcoms designed to re-adapt the same drawing style to today's reality, as more refined, more humorous and less yellow. Around the same time the main show was rehabilitated by Mike Scully, who shifted all focus to Homer and friends going on wacky get-rich-quick schemes, with unfunny results. Another staple of said decline era was the Simpson family traveling to at least one other country than US per season, starting with Japan in Season 10 and going on with Brazil in Season 11, Canada in Season 12, South Africa in Season 13, Britain in Season 14, Italy in Season 15 and Unamerica in Season 16. During the same time, Sam Simon, the main scenario writer, had suffered from multiple brain seizures coming out after watching The Matrix, and had to succumb to Goa Tse therapy, eventually turning Buddhist and growing 3 feet long fingernails and 5 feet long hair. In this condition, it became difficult for Sam to try to write anything at all, so Groening had to have him replace by another playwriter. Mel Gibson auditioned for the job, but was fired five minutes later after trying to crucify Groening on the wall of his office all while screaming "Die, you filthy JEEEEEEW!!!" at several attempts. Finally, James L. Brookes was selected and had to pass the Stonecutter test in order to be accepted at the office. With all this going on in the studios, Matt was obliged to migrate more than 1,000 Mexican graphicists, 25,000 Chinese color designers and over a million typewriting monkeys toward his Futurama project, which, by the way, never was so great either. I mean, if you look at all those episodes where something weird happens in the beginning, and, at the end... Well, it gets even weirder, so you sometimes ask yourself: "Why the fuck am I even sitting here on this couch right now wasting my precious time trying to understand what the fuck is going on in the show when I could be doing my wife or earning cash at the same time, right?" And then another shit comes on the screen, and then there's commercial... So yeah, you have to be a pretty good fuck up in the head (like Groening), to consider watching that show. But back to the Simpsons, the show slowly started to degrade and degenerated into all kinds of random humor jokes, such as Marge suddenly starting to dance for no reason, or Homer trying to act more stupid than he actually is, which makes him look smart, or Lisa gaining interest in spelling bees and crosswords all of a sudden, or Bart... You get the idea. I don't fairly know what was going about in the studios at the time, but you can pretty much say that whoever (or whatever) wrote those episodes must've been a spy working for Fuzzy Door, or probably a communist. And the less funnier were the Simpson's getting at the time, the more funnier were getting all the other crappy shows passing on Fox, who bought over Global TV just to run a huge subliminal campaign saying "Watch the Simpson's!" every time the Simpsons were on. Which was not a very smart move either - watchers packed up their stuff and traveled to another channel. And poked their eyes out. In 2007, Groening tried the last approach in regaining popularity for the series by releasing a two-hour-long pain in the ass filled with the same random useless humor called The Simpsons Movie. Of the whole franchise, only the "Spider-Pig sequence" gained at least some popularity, which was lost once again when Homer referred to the pig as "Harry Plopper". This was the final hit in the series' stomach as per se, and if there was still some hope for that show to survive before, the movie destroyed it all. The Simpsons turned back to their first episodes by trying to revive the past in order to save the future by reinventing the storyline first with Homer and Marge as a young couple in the mid 1990ies (which does make even less sense than the characters themselves never growing up), then with them as the same young couple in the beginning on 2000, which is just stupid. In all of the sitcom history, it is the first time when an episode refers to another episode which aired about 10 years earlier by retelling the whole storyline (if any) and completely confusing the viewer. The Simpsons Today in costume as him) chokes Bart to near death, Ronald: Why You Little...!]] technology, this is what Homer Simpsons might look like.]] Today, the Simpsons represent that part of the shows which you "watch only because there is not much things to watch on a Wednesday night and honestly you don't feel like getting up for the remote even though it's just underneath your ass" along with things like "Fox Comedy Central", slowly but inevitably making its way to the total boredom of "King of the Hill". Matt Groening has been known to pay blind people to sit and watch the show, kidnap stars for guest appearances and even trying to raise the dead from the graves in order to lure people away from real sitcom rip-offs into gaining the audience back in all of the ways possible. Some say Groening even had sex with the Queen of England like, a year ago, to get PBS viewers to watch the Simpson's and avoid signing petitions which would land him as a missionary in Latin America. Whatever it is, there rests only one single question you want to ask Matt: Why? Why all that crap? Why just not start another show up to today's social trends which would fit in just fine with weird sitcoms as the Simpsons did with the Flintstones back in the 80s? We might never find out why, as the question remains unanswered... The Cast Main Characters * Homer J. Simpson, age 39 (real age 61): a moronic psychopath suffering from degrading obesity and donutomania, Homer is the oldest, baldest, fattest, stupidest and gayest member of the Simpson family. Having studied for an aerospace cadet, he wound up working at the Springfield nuclear power plant and absorbed just enough radiation to keep him alive despite the lack of his own intellect. Somehow, the radiation also affected his age and he stuck being 36 years old, though his male genitalia mutated and fell off a long time ago. But if you piss him off he'll whack your brains out with of a cement remote control. It's quite a wonder he's still alive, actually... * Marjorie "Marge" Bouvier Simpson, age 36-40 (real age 58-62): the moronic psychopath's wife. Although she may not look as old as she really is, you might notice an elongated blue tumor on the top of her head. In fact, as a result of drunken gas station sex, Marge has severe cerebral cancer which also reflects on her voice and sexiness. The last years of her life were spent on YWCA reassignment, as her profile does not bond in any possible way with the life of today's housewives. But Marge is still hot...sometimes...to Moe. * Bartholomew JoJo Simpson, age 10 (real age 32): a midget hired at age of ten to play the Simpson family son, the constant menace kid type. Unfortunately, with him taking to smoke in the late 1999, the Simpson's were obliged to drug Bart with focusyn, which resulted in him always staying 10 years old. Besides starring in the show, Bart currently lead a criminal life, often being sentenced to community services such as building demolition and Spanish translator with obvious lack in music skills. *'Lisa Marie Simpson', age 8 (real age 30): Lisa, a really smelly girl, is a lesbian replica of Sally Jessica Raphael, the fifth Ninja Turtle who was axed and given her own talk show once executives found out she wasn't actually a turtle. Lisa is also descended from sunflowers, and her character was a dire result of unfinished abortion that Marge tried to have after drinking too much spiked punch and having sex with Professor Frink, that made her particularly smart in the series. In real life, however, Lisa is a retarded dwarf whose late career led her to star in many adult movies inflicting "porn" scenes. Lisa is also an alcoholic, as seen from the episode "The Italian Bob", in which she drunk too much on the set and involuntarily revealed that Groening plans to work on the cartoon until Season 25, which pretty much halved its audience right after the incident. *'Margaret Eleanor Charlotte Orville Beefeather "Maggie" Bouvier Simpson', age 1 (real age 23): is a living substitute robot bought by Groening from the Japanese, which was reprogrammed by the CIA as a killing machine, but later disused due to its ineffectiveness of not being "cute enough", as compared with the new prototype "Stewienator 1000", used by Seth MacFarlane. Maggie was then reintroduced to the Simpson's family after their memory was wiped clean. She was originally meant to be an alien, but they realized what a stupid idea that was after they used it once and bought another Maggie robot without any alien tendencies. *'Santoz "Lil' Hopper" Santario, a.k.a. Santa's Little Helper' is the Simpson family dog with the brain of an immigrant worker from Peru whose body was used to feed the Peruvian starving children after he suffered from a Mafia gundown. He now lives as the Simpson's dog and vows his revenge on Brian Griffin, who was a cop back then and shot him down. Besides that, Santa's Little Helper enjoys eating turkey! *'Snowball 1, 2, 3, 4, & 5' were all (except 5) a series of unsuccessful devices to spy on the Simpson's while they're not aired, which were all "accidentally" killed by Lisa. Turns out that little bitch is finally onto something! However, I doubt she'll ever suspect her... SAXOPHONE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *'Abraham Simpson', age 88 (real age 55): due to an unknown illness and possible mess with time travel, the grampa Simpson might not be as old as he actually looks (kind of like Benjamin Button). As all members of some stupid fish cult and old Vietnam veterans (that's right, I know whom you just thought of), Abe's yearly income is much more than that of all of the Simpson's combined, hence they kicked him out of the family long ago. He is also the only surviving member of the black Nazi Taliban gay sober communist clan, besides his own grandfather, Mr. Burns. Minor Characters Jasper :Main article: Jasper from The Simpsons‎ Jasper Beardly (1892 - 2009) was an elderly man known for being the world's first man to be frozen in a Kwik-E-Mart fridge, for his brief stint as a substitute teacher in Springfield Elementary, and for his distinctive long white beard. Jasper is a known acquaintance of the elderly, foolish Abe 'Grandpa' Simpson. The strength of this relationship was amply demonstrated when Grandpa bravely fought to free Jasper's beard from the clutches of a troublesome pencil sharpening device. Jasper's career remains shrouded in mystery; however, it is common knowledge that he and Grandpa successfully dodged the World War 2 draft by disguising themselves as women and competing in the Ladies' softball league. Jasper also once attempted to join the popular 1980s barbershop quartet group, the Bee Sharps. His audition was a heartfelt rendition of Theme From A Summer Place, unfortunately, it was unanimously rejected by the band for being 'shit' and that was the end of that. Even Less Significant Characters The Characters You Probably Never Even Heard Of Or Saw Them Somewhere In The Background, Which Doesn't Also Mean That They Weren't Really Characters You Could Mention About In This Article About This Show In The Show Itself Guest appearances In 1998 there was controversy when during a live episode Homer Simpson referred to guest star Dennis Rodman as being "too skinny", provoking another guest star Russell Crowe to start a fight with members of the live audience and throw phones at them. The show had to be ultimately canceled halfway through a broadcast when Crowe threatened to bring in the baddies to "fix" Homer. The press from this incident was undeniably damaging. Newspaper headlines cruelly renamed Bart Simpson as Bart Douchebag. The Source magazine ran a cover story petitioning Bob Dole for the return of Twin Peaks. The furore died down later in the month, but the public backlash to the incident convinced Wallis to go into hiding. From which he would not return until late into 38,946. Bart Simpson was arrested for indecent exposure as he was found "Building a Solar Powered, High Speed Monorail" with Leonard Nimoy in public on a highway. This scandal has left The Simpson family distraught and Bart has recently released a statement saying I didn't do it which was revoked after controversy with Krusty and copywriters at Fox. He re-released a statement saying ''My dad does it.''In early 20001 The Simpsons sparked new controversy with its graphic portrayal of incest in the episode "A game for all the family." In the episode Lisa performs a sex act on her brother Bart, after he catches her on a unicorn with Tom Hanks. It is rumoured that this incident is what caused Bart to become the brain dead south park addicted moron he is today, though this has not been proven. Your Mom appeared on SImpsons. Lost Episode Sometime ago, there was an episode about Bart sucked out the window and dies. The idea originated in 1990, when the writers decided to make Bart dies. The episode, titled "Dead Bart", involved Homer Kills Bart. The writers were worried that the show's views would go down, so they showed it to five 9 year olds who went ballistic and hated the show afterwards. One of them, Ramon Ramikiniz, says "That was the most crappy Simpsons episode ever". The episode then leaked onto the internet in 1999, but the last copy ever is owned by Seth MacFarlane, where he keeps it to use against Matt Groening. Criticism Lack of Fans A major criticism of the show is that many episodes have gone unwatched. The clip-show episode "All Singing, All Dancing" is yet to receive a single viewer on account of awfulness as well as Simpson's singing and dancing. Currently, the only viewer of the show who is not old, young or lonely is Ms. Catherine Muttonchop - pictured right - who bought an entire collection of Simpson merchandise for $0.65 on eBay. Controversy Many have found that the show to be lacking in cultural substance even in it's later years when it showed it's political nature and leaning towards secular values. Episodes with Homer performing Partial Birth Abortions, Marge engaging in lesbian sex with Patty and Selma and Lisa and Bart becoming members of PETA and Maggie starting a Jesus website and it turned away as it was purely for shocking and overly unnecessary preaching to its audience. Fox News anchor Bill O' Reilly cited unfair and unbalanced political leanings. Many ignored the report. The show while leaning back at times towards its humbler and wackier beginnings with jokes and situations more of a sitcom if you will, the hollow and opinionated episodes later only acted as though they had more weight. The show still has over 132,664,331 viewers around the world. da:The Simpsons de:Homer Simpson es:Homer Jay Simpson et:Homer Simpson fi:Homer Simpson it:Homer Simpson ja:ザ・シンプソンズ ko:심슨 가족 no:Homer Simpson pl:Simpsonowie pt:Homer Simpson ru:Гомер Симпсон uk:Гомер Сімпсон Category:The Simpsons Category:Cartoons Category:Simpsons Category:TV shows Category:Cartoon characters Category:Things That Were Better in the 90s Category:Ineffective Left Wing Propaganda Category:Why everyone hates Americans Category:Why the terrorists hate us Category:Things that God hates according to Fred Phelps Category:ASDFGHJHFDSDFGTZSWA Category:Television series